


He's got a watch with a minute hand

by pocketclocked



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Humor, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Tumblr Prompts, sometimes AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketclocked/pseuds/pocketclocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories (short and maybe long) based on tumblr prompts! Additional tags to be added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Someone (you know who you are) asked for some Alvin/Jude based on this tumblr post: http://pocketclocked.tumblr.com/post/96476016978/ruingaraf-i-saw-this-list-of-30-day-cheesy so here we are. 
> 
> Sadly, I want to write much longer fics based on the prompts (and may still!) but at the moment my wrists are being horrible and so typing kind of sucks. Thus, relatively short little snippets. Still, please enjoy, and please let me know if you spot any errors!

Somewhere in between his fourth and sixth drink, Jude came to the halting realization that he had made a grave mistake. Namely, he'd left Leia alone while they were discussing party games; which, honestly should have tipped him off since they were at a _house party_ , and one does not _do_ party games at a house party. Considering this was number nine on the list of Things We Cannot Let Leia Do, along with the fact that he was more than a little drunk and prone to poor decision-making, he decided to grab his coat and sneak out the back door before “grave mistake” became “catastrophic error.” Unfortunately, his friend knew him too well and intercepted him near the neighbor's begonias.

Sometime after his eighth drink, he found himself in the dimly lit basement along with several other partygoers and the man that Jude's drink-addled brain reminded him owned the house. _Alvin_ , yes, that was his name. Not an actual student at Jude's university, but always hovering in the periphery of whatever wild, late-night adventures Leia planned--and, frankly, shady as _fuck_. What he was doing here, Jude had no idea, but he was more concerned with how attractive he found the stranger. That, and the fact that Leia had procured an empty bottle and ordered all of them to sit in a circle.

Halfway through his ninth drink, Jude was tugged forward by the collar of his shirt as Alvin's mouth sealed over his own. Distantly, he was aware of drunken cheers, and was tempted to ask if this had been some kind of setup; however, his mouth was more pleasantly engaged. Alvin tasted like cheap beer, which should have been disgusting, but Jude found himself leaning into the kiss anyway. Even if he was shady as fuck, he was a really good kisser; Jude was pretty sure that Leia hadn't specified anything about tongue, but was pleased that Alvin was taking the initiative. Abruptly, he broke off and stood, earning a puzzled look from the others until he fisted his hand in the ridiculous scarf Alvin always insisted on wearing and pulled him up as well.

"We're leaving."

The catcalls and whistles that followed weren't nearly as interesting as the wolfish grin that Alvin gave him as Jude led them out. The unfinished drink was entirely forgotten.


	2. Stuck Someplace Together in Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alvin analyzes Jude's smarts in D&D terms. Also snowstorms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 and Chrome ate my first draft of this. ;A; Here's the second one.

Jude, Alvin had decided, had what Balan referred to as "high intelligence, low wisdom." (Consequently, Balan himself suffered from a similar flaw. Alvin pointed this out repeatedly with minor success.) 

For example, Jude, while possessing (literally) world-saving knowledge about both humans and spirits, still couldn't remember to wear a winter coat for their excursions to Kanbalar. 

"H-how was I s-supposed to know there'd be a s-snowstorm?"

"It's the Mon Highlands," Alvin snapped. "It's _always_ snowing. There's _always_ a snowstorm." Dragging Jude into his lap, he ignored the youth's yelp and unbuttoned his coat--his! the one that _he_ remembered to bring!--in order to wrap it around them both. After a moment, Jude's shivering slowed to the point that they were no longer concerned his chattering teeth removing his tongue. Sighing, he sank back against Alvin, content. Until the former mercenary pressed a cold nose to his throat, grinning mischievously.

"Alvin-!" The shout petered into a whine as the shock of the cold wore off. Glaring, Jude struck out lightly with his elbow. It connected solidly with Alvin's ribs, making him grunt, and his laughter turned into more of a wheeze. Jude didn't look at all apologetic. "That was cruel."

"Hey!" Alvin straightened and looked hurt. "I shared my coat with you. That makes me the good guy." Grumbling more, he wrapped his arms tighter around Jude. "Besides, at least I remembered to bring my coat."

At that, Jude flushed. "Fair point."

Outside of their little alcove, the wind howled ominously. Shifting, Jude huddled a little closer to Alvin, glaring up before the merchant could make some remark.

It didn't help. Alvin grinned widely. "You know..."

"Don't. I don't want to hear it-"

"They say it's easier to stay warm with skin-to-skin contact-"

" _Alvin_ -"

"I'm just saying," he finished, completely unapologetic. "It's not like we can go back out anytime soon." Holding Jude close, he leaned in and his breath whispered over the doctor's ear, making him shiver. 

"I suppose..."

"So we may as well do something worthwhile," Alvin murmured.

With a groan, Jude twisted in Alvin's lap, making him hiss. "You're a horrible person, you know that?"

"A horrible person who brought a coat." The merchant smiled, and Jude rolled his eyes, but pulled him up for a kiss nonetheless.


	3. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some festive holiday shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was its own work, but I wasn't sure how much more I'd be doing with it, so I moved it over hereeee. Further updates will be part of this work!

“Someone’s got to stop her. Look at her. She’s all—“ Alvin motioned towards the counter and frowned. “Moon-eyed and floppy. It’s embarrassing.”

“Said the pot to the kettle,” Rowen murmured behind him, smiling when Alvin’s face turned bright red. Off to the side, Elize tittered elegantly while Teepo said something to the effect of “ohhhh, sick burn!”

“W-What’s that supposed to mean!”

“Nothing, my dear man.” Rowen’s smile turned sly. “Just noting that some of us, perhaps, are well-accustomed to seeing such displays of affection by now.”

“Well, I—“

“Alvin,” Elize’s soft voice broke in, amused. “We had to watch _you_ doing that with Jude for almost a _year_.”

At that, the former mercenary’s sputtering turned completely incomprehensible. Jude felt his own face heat up a bit as well, but turned his attention from Alvin’s desperate attempts to save face to where Leia was flirting with one of the lodge attendants. He supposed she might have been laying it on a _little_ thick, but she had been spending a lot of time with Alvin recently. It was probably inevitable that she pick up some of his bad habits.

Besides, the pretty, dark-haired girl didn’t seem to mind. She was leaning almost as far across the counter as Leia, resting her chin in her hand and looking very pleased with the whole situation. Jude glanced at the mistletoe hanging suggestively over the counter, then back at his friend, who was looking increasingly flustered.

A large hand rested itself on his shoulder, shaking him out of his reverie. He turned to Alvin, who—aside from the blush still spread across his face, seemed to have recovered from his teasing. “Ready to go up to our room?”

"Sure. Elize and Rowen already went upstairs?” Jude stooped to grab his bags, but Alvin snatched them up before he could, looking suddenly sheepish. “Alvin?”

“Jude, I. Uh.” The older man fidgeted. “I just.” He gestured helplessly, but there was a shy smile on his face when he met Jude's eyes that made the doctor's chest ache with a sudden, fond fierceness. Stepping closer, Jude leaned up to press a kiss to the man's lips. Alvin jerked once, surprised, then let out a pleased little sigh as Jude wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned against him.

Leia chose that moment to come and collect her bags, still blushing but looking rather pleased with herself. Glancing in their direction, her smile widened, taking on a teasing edge. “What's up with you two? Alvin, you're looking all moon-eyed again.”

The ex-mercenary groaned, ducking his head into Jude’s shoulder while the doctor laughed softly.

 


End file.
